


The shipping theory

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Shipping, Sweet, Up all night to get Bucky, bucky is clueless, clintasha is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you ship yourself?"</p><p>Bucky gets interested in a conversation between you and tony, and it all ends in a surprising confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shipping theory

**Author's Note:**

> I am so pleased with this one-shot, I don't even know why, I just really liked the idea and how it turned out  
> Please exuse any grammar- and spellingmistakes, English is my second language  
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked the text! :)

You and Tony sat at the kitchen table in Stark Tower, eating breakfast, watching Clint and Natasha fight over something by the TV.

“Oh, can’t the kiss already?!” Tony said, keeping his voice down so the super assassins wouldn’t overhear it.

“I know!!” you whispered back. “It’s been going on for weeks, when are they going to realise their feelings are mutual?”

“I know, right?!” Tony said.

“They are like an old married couple. I really ship them” you said and got an agreeing hum from Tony.

“Ship what?” a voice behind you spoke.

It was Bucky.

“What does that mean?”

You and Tony looked at each other. As Tony got up to put his plate away, he explained

“Well, it means you think they would make a great couple.”

“Oh I see.” Bucky said. “In that case, I ship them too.”

He grabbed a piece of toast and a plate and sat down next to you.

You both ate in silence, still watching Clint and Natasha, or ‘Clintasha’ as Tony called them, trying to figure out what they were arguing about.

“Can you ship yourself?” Bucky suddenly asked.

“Ummm” you said, not having thought about it before. “You mean like ‘I really love myself’ or you and another person?”

“No, I mean…” Bucky started.

“Because I think you can ship yourself with someone else, it’s kind of just a normal crush. But shipping you and you would just be creepy.” you said thoughtfully. “Why would you ask?” you said, turning to face him.

“Well, there’s this girl…” Bucky said shyly.

You felt a sting in your heart. You were really glad Bucky was finding himself again after the horrible thing involving Hydra. But at the same time, you fancied him a lot and was kind of hoping the two of you would end up together.

While that wasn’t something you were ready to tell him, you gave him a smile and said in a cheering voice “Oooooh, who’s the lucky gal?”

This caught Clint and Natasha’s attention. They walked over to the table and sat down opposite you and Bucky.

“What are you guys talking about?” Clint asked.

Bucky turned five times redder when you answered the question

“Bucky likes a giiiiiirl!!”

“Oooooooohhh!” Clint and Natasha said in unison.

“Who is the girl?” Natasha asked.

“Umm, well…” Bucky said. “She is this smart, super pretty girl who is very nice and easy to talk to. She has very pretty eyes and a lovely smile.”

Another sting in your heart. You could see the love and the excitement in Bucky’s eyes when he talked about this girl. You felt sad you weren’t the girl on his thoughts.

Clint and Natasha were intrigued and started asking questions and guess who the girl might be.

“She works at Shield?”

“Yes, she does”

“Is it the brown-haired girl in the reception?”

“No, not her”

“The girl in the cafeteria, the one with the ponytail?”

“No, not her either”

This went on for a while until Clint and Natasha gave up, grabbed a toast each and went back to the TV.

“Soooo… Now that they’re gone, can’t you tell me who your crush is? I mean, I think we’re really good friends, you can trust me Bucky. If you tell me who it is, I might even set you up on a date?” you said with a smile. After all, you wanted nothing but for Bucky to be happy.

“That’s the ting…” Bucky said hesitatingly. “The girl is you”

Your jaw dropped.

“But it’s obvious you don’t feel the same way, so I think it’s best if you just forget I ever said anything.”

Bucky got up to leave, but you grabbed his arm.

“You said the girl is me..?”

Bucky looked down at his feet and slowly nodded.

“Yeah you.”

“Wow, Bucky…”

He started to walk away again but you tightened your grip to make him stop again.

“That’s great, because I feel the same way, I was just too afraid to tell you…”

Bucky’s face lit up as he turned to look at you.

“Really??”

“Well… Yes, really!”

Bucky leaned down and gave you a kiss.

From the TV, you heard Clint and Natasha shout “Finally! It’s been going on for weeks, how did they not know until now?!”

You smiled from ear to ear as you pulled Bucky closer for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> got lots of bucky fluff if you feel like checking it out! :D


End file.
